Losing my religion
by Maira Lily
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando todo en lo que crees ha muerto? ¿llorar, cometer suicidio, perderse a uno mismo en los placeres de la carne? Steven no tiene las respuestas a estas preguntas, en su cabeza no cabe que el mundo pueda seguir adelante sin el eje central que antes lo dirigía. Anthony por su parte tiene las cosas un poco más claras. Avengangels, Avengers!Angels.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

Como banda sonora escuché, Losing my religion, Without you y Send me an angel. En cuanto a la idea, el fic está inspìrado en unas imágenes que pululan por Devianart en las que se ve a los vengadores como ángeles. Combinan dos cosas que me encantan, por lo que no me pude resistir a escribir esto.

* * *

Losing my religion

Un soplo de viento especialmente fuerte arrastra el polvo del gran cañon, esa brecha surcada en el suelo, árida y de un característico color rojizo. A su vez hace ondear los dorados cabellos de un hombre que observa las entrañas del accidente geográfico. El sol inclemente, choca contra su traje blanco y arranca un brillo violento que ciega a quien lo mira, pero sus ojos claros están ocupados en observar el agujero que se extiende bajo sus pies.

Unos ojos sin vida, sin esperanza que miran abatidos el vacío, cavilando si moriría al caer o si las enormes alas de esponjosas plumas blancas que descansan imponentes en su espalda pararían la caída, incluso sin dar él mismo la orden.

Casi sin darse cuenta sus pies lo conducen al borde, a un paso entre la vida y la muerte.

-No deberías hacer eso, deja un cadáver muy feo -La voz que habla en tono jocoso sorprende al ángel rubio, haciendo que salte en el sitio.

Aún así cuando se gira su rostro no muestra sentimiento alguno, excepto el dolor que se lee en sus ojos.

Al ver que no habla, el recién llegado decide continuar la conversación él mismo. Con las manos en los bolsillos camina de un lado a otro, desprendiendo ese aura despreocupada que es como su perfume, característico en él. Tras él sus extrañas alas se balancean suavemente. Son unas alas amarillentas, como si estuvieran hechas de pergamino viejo, y una de ellas está remendada con metal rojo. Son las alas de un ángel corrupto pero que en esencia sigue perteneciendo al cielo.

Es curioso que ambos sean ángeles y sean tan distintos. No solo por sus alas, sino por su vestimenta e incluso su aspecto facial. El ángel de metal lleva una cuidada barba oscura adornando su bello rostro y su cabello, que peina canas en algunas zonas, revuelto, como si acabase de salir de la cama. Como complemento perfecto una sonrisa ladina corona sus labios. Frente a esta imagen de casanova, el ángel que viste un sobrio traje blanco. Cuyo aspecto dice poco de él, salvo sus ojos que parecen llevar escritos todas las preguntas del universo en ellos.

-Vamos Steven, no me digas que andas otra vez pensando en el suicidio, eso es pecado -la voz del moreno resuena de nuevo en la desierta planicie.

Los ojos claros de Steven lo observan intensamente, como queriendo ver más allá de esa faceta de tipo duro que muestra el otro.

-Qué sentido tiene vivir en un mundo huérfano, que está tan perdido que ni siquiera lo sabe, Anthony -finalmente sus labios se despegan y su voz brota firme de ellos.

Anthony cambia el rumbo de sus pasos para dirigirse al rubio que cuelga del precipicio. Camina lentamente, ondeando sus alas tras él, esas alas remendadas con pedazos de metal que lo hacen parecer más humano que ángel. Cuando llega a la altura de Steven lo agarra de las solapas del traje y tira de él hacia delante, dejando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia.

-Que Dios nos haya abandonado no significa que haya que morir sino que hay que buscarle otro sentido a nuestra existencia.

Y qué fácil es para el moreno decir aquello, lleva años codeándose con los humanos. Viviendo entre su imperfección, gozando de sus vicios y del placer de la carne. Pero él es un ángel guerrero, que ha vivido siempre entre el cielo y el infierno, pensando que cada expiración puede ser la última, que cada estocada lo mantiene oscilando entre la vida y la muerte. Steven no conoce el término medio, tan solo la destrucción total y asfixiante que es el infierno y el dulce bálsamo que es el cielo. No conoce matices, para él todo es negro o blanco y actualmente, en un mundo sin Dios, todo es negro.

-No hables como si comprendieras lo que dices -gruñe con sus finas cejas fruncidas, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, las alas tensas, todo él dispuesto en posición de combate.

La sonrisa no abandona el rostro del moreno, años de experiencia avalan su decisión de seguir relajado. Desde lejos observó a ese héroe emplumado durante siglos, hasta que un buen día decidió incordiarle. Por ello sabe que el rubio no lo hará puré pero también sabe lo roto que está.

Roza su nariz con la ajena, provando suerte, tratando de transmitir algo de serenidad y paz a ese alma maldita.

Pero el rostro impasible de Steven no ayuda. Ese ángel que es la definición gráfica de la palabra, lo observa a través de sus largas y tupidas pestañas.

Traga con fuerza y posa sus labios en los labios carnosos del rubio.

-Si no hay cielo, si no hay infierno, lo único que nos queda es lo que tenemos ante nosotros. Nosotros mismos -Murmura contra esos labios que se niegan a corresponderle.

Cierra los ojos, dispuesto a dejar que Steven haga lo que quiera, cuando siente un espasmo sacudirle. El origen no es otro que el llanto desconsolado que hace temblar al rubio como si de un terremoto se tratase. Perplejo observa al guerrero caer de rodillas en el suelo, completamente invadido por el llanto, siendo sacudido por la tristeza, ahogándose en un mar de lágrimas saladas.

Anthony se arrodila ante él y acaricia su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, con una mezcla de fascinación y miedo reflejada en su propio rostro.

-Se ha ido... no sé qué hacer... qué sentido tiene esto sin él... -Consigue unir las palabras a pesar de que está hipando y apenas puede despegar los ojos.

Anthony se inclina y lo envuelve entre sus brazos, dejando que Steven apoye la frente en su clavícula. No es capaz de comprender la desazón que apuñala el corazón del guerrero puesto que hace mucho que él no cree en un Dios ausente al que no puede ver, oír o tocar.

-Steven -lo llama con voz suave.

El rubio alza la vista y lo observa a través de la pantalla de lágrimas que le impide ver. Es entonces cuando une sus labios de nuevo, esperando que el contacto lo serene, como sucede con los humanos. Sorprendentemente Steven coloca sus ásperas manos en las mejillas del ángel de metal y corresponde torpemente el beso.

-No voy a decirte eso de que cuando Dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana, porque es un dicho vano. Pero te diré que puedes apoyarte en mí, que mi mano siempre sostendrá la tuya -Murmura contra los labios de Steven que ha conseguido normalizar la respiración.

Los ojos claros lo observan con toda la tristeza del mundo tatuada en ellos.

-¿Y qué me depara el futuro, una existencia vacía, basada en las drogas y el alcochol para conseguir olvidar lo que fui, lo que soy, lo que ya no seré?

La voz rota que abandona perezosa los labios del guerrero golpea directamente el corazón de Anthony, que siente la imperante necesidad de reconfortar al otro.

-Qué te parece creer de nuevo, creer en algo palpable e indefinido, en algo más fuerte que la vida y la muerte. Creeamos en nosotros mismos, creamos en el amor como hacen los humanos.

Los gruesos labios del rubio se abren y se cierran un par de veces antes de que su cerebro procese algo que decir.

-Estoy perdido... -murmura finalmente.

-Yo te encontraré -susurra contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

En mitad del beso Steven asiente y se deja llevar por las sensaciones que despierta en él el suave contacto.

Su mundo de ángeles y demonios se ha desmoronado, derretido como el hielo ante el sol. Nada será lo mismo, puesto que una parte de él está muerta, pero los labios del ángel de metal moviéndose armoniosamente contra los suyos le hacen soñar con algo más que arrancarse la vida, tratar de vivirla.

Una vida que no será perfecta, en la que el dolor y la incertidumbre serán el pan de cada día, pero que es lo único que puede ofrecerle Anthony. Y, aunque su vida anterior fuese mejor, va a aferrarse a ese ángel menudo y a aceptar lo que le ofrece.

Porque en el fondo es un guerrero y lo crearon para luchar, aunque esta vez la batalla sea la más dura que alguna vez libró. Sustituir lo que fue, recrearse, crear un mundo nuevo. Aferrado a su ancla que lo mantendrá cuerdo en el mar de locura que será su existencia.

Fin.


End file.
